I'll Miss You, Tutenstein
by my-dear-fangirl
Summary: -Onesided? TutXCleo CleoXJake- Oneshots that make references to eachother.
1. Valentines Day heartache

Valentines Day

(Cleo is about 13)

"Cleo, why are you carrying a brown misshapen sphere in a box?" Tutenstein tentatively poked the clear box in Cleo's hand. Only to be quickly swatted away.

"It's a chocolate heart Tut." Tut raised a rotted brow

"That is no heart! Hearts look like... Well... I would show you, but along with all of my other minor organs, it remains in Egypt..." Cleo cringed

"First of all... Ew. Second of all It's a Valentines day heart, it's not supposed to look like a real heart."

"Valentines day? Who is this Valentine? How DARE he have a day before the Pharaoh!"

"Unthinkable, Your Egotisticness..." Luxor inwardly rolled his eyes.

Before Tut could start ranting, Cleo patted his head.

"Don't freak Tut. It's not celebrating some guy named Valentine, well, it used to be, but, see... In the early 1900's lovers started to get each other sweets on this day. Now it's used to give sweets to people close to you. But people that can't afford chocolate make little red 'valentine heart'-shaped cards."

"Ah! So this large chocolate heart is for the Pharaoh! I thank you Cleo." Tut reached for the box, for his hand to be swatted away by Cleo.

"Tut, This one is for Jake. You know, my boyfriend?" Tut inwardly winced at the title.

"THIS ONE," She handed Tut a smaller box wrapped in blue and green.

"-is for you..." Tut, although annoyed at getting a smaller treat, had started to understand the fact difference between Guy friend,(Him) and Boyfriend(Jake). And that, in Cleo's life, Boyfriend would get the bigger treats.

"And here's a V-Day treat for YOU Lux. You're fave."

"Salmon dumpling?" Luxor asked with growing exitement, Making Cleo laugh.

"Straight from China Town. See ya guys, gotta jet!" After Cleo was clear out of the Egypt portion of the museum Tut dashed for Professor Bidetti's office. After a few moments he came back and splayed the equpment in his arms out on the floor.

"Sire?"

"Hush Luxor. The Pharaoh is concentrating."

-15 mins later-

Tut slipped on the black hoodie Cleo had gotten for him so he didn't have to borrow and 'stank up' her pink one all the time. Knowing Cleo's favorite place to be with Jake, He knew instantly where to go.

_'I wonder if Cleo will like it...' _Tut vaguely wondered when he started to think of Cleo as a friend and not just a subject.

_'Indefinitely when I tried staying with her and accidentally broke her Father's record.' _

Tut started to realize after that, how important the Archeologist's daughter had become to him. Sooner or later Tut would even risk his afterlife to protect her, as proven the time she had gotten sick.

He'd never let anyone know how scared he'd been when she and Luxor had nearly fallen off that cliff in the underworld.

Even later, if he made a Royal moron of himself, She'd laugh, then he'd just smile and 'brush it off.' unlike if he made a Royal moron of himself and his friends back in Egypt would laugh at him. THEN, he'd throw a fit and command them to take it back.

He also had really meant it when he claimed she had beauty.

That's why he'd never like Jake. This smart, kindhearted, responsible, beautiful... He stopped that thought and admonished his vocabulary. This Mortal, peasant, GIRL, that was better, had liked him far before she met Tut, and for so long he was completely oblivious to it.

Clutching the small thing in his claw-like hand he silently thanked Luxor for suggesting the message.

-1.4 minutes later-

Arriving at Cleo's favorite place, the park, Tut hid behind a tree when he caught sight of Purple bell-bottoms.

"Happy Valentines day Jake." Tut stiffened at the skater's name and peaked around the corner.

"Thanks Clea. Sorry, couldn't get you much...Just this." he grinned slightly, and grabbed the girl by her shoulders, and kissed her. Tut whipped behind the tree and reached underneath his bandages. Where was that sharp pain _coming_ from? He reached for his heart scarab and squeezed, hoping to settle the pain. Hearing the rolling of skateboards he knew they were gone. The soreness in his heart cavity lessened. Pulling out the small red heart-shaped card. Tut shredded the card that read "Be mine Cleo. Sincerely,Tutenstein." and headed back for the Museum.

This strange importance that he'd developed for Cleo would only be a burden for her and nothing but pain for him...

He hoped he could get rid of this feeling before he figured out what it is.

**-Author's Note-**

**No one remembers Tutenstein, So, to show the pharaoh, Tut-ankh-en-set-amun that at least one person still remembers his short-lived cartoon, I wrote this. It's crap, but it's something. (Yes I'm eying YOU TWO that put The Future is Wild fics in the Tutenstein category! May Osiris smite you both!) Anyway, Rest in peace and pride Tutenstain. And may Discovery Kids go with you.**


	2. Thanksgiving I guess

**A/n: Continued due to popular demand... Why yes, 2 'please continue's count as popular demand for me.**

Thanksgiving

"Hey Tut."

"Hello, Cleo." Tut was reading a small picture book with curiosity written all over his rotted face.

"Watcha' reading?"

"I found it in the lost and found. Cleo why would the natives feed their invaders? They should have burned their fat and used it as fertilizer for their crops!" Cleo cringed in disgust.

"You're talking about Thanksgiving right? Well, that's actually a version created to not traumatize young children with the real story. The Native Americans actually tried... that, but were overpowered by the colonists. Now it's used for families to come together and be thankful to have each other."

"I see. Do you and your mother celebrate this gathering?" Cleo gave a big smile, (Tut's breath caught) picturing last Thanksgiving in her mind.

"Yeah, all our weird relatives come in and it's always a blast!"

"...I see. I shall return this to the lost and found." Tut tried to hide the waver in his voice as he headed off. Cleo looked to Luxor and jerked a thumb toward the rotting Pharaoh.

"What's up with him?"

"Well, the Pharaoh must feel a tad lonely, After all, we are the only two in the over-world that know of his existence. And hearing of gathering around in a huge family to celebrate being there for each other, he must feel left out. After all, he missed last Thanksgiving by two weeks." Looking toward the bell-bottomed teenager he caught wind of her dashing off.

"Tell Tut I'll be back in a few hours Lux!"

_'Jeez! How could I have not known talking about families coming together would freak Tut out. He deserves a Thanksgiving just like every other kid living in America. ' _Cleo inwardly berated herself as she slipped into a small grocery store. She grabbed a six pack of lemon-lime soda and a small tub of microwaveable mashed potatoes. After purchasing both she dashed for home. Yanking open her refrigerator she pulled out a few hunks of turkey leftovers, a small jar of gravy, and the last two pieces of pumpkin pie. She grabbed a can of tuna for Luxor and headed back for the Museum. It was a very meager version of the feasts that lie out once a year, but, Tut was family too. And he shouldn't feel otherwise.

Tut was absentmindedly fiddling with his Sennett(Sp?) board as he was thinking of Cleo's words.

"_It's used for families to come together and be thankful to have each other." _

"_All our weird reletives come in."_

She had once claimed that Tut was like a little brother to her. The idea had once made him very happy, he had never had an older sibling, and his mother died shortly before his father had. And he was alone in the family department for three thousand years.

Now that idea hurt him. Not as much as that dreaded Valentines Day did nearly a year ago, but it still hurt.

And now, he even started doubting the idea of sibling bonds between them. Cleo had started drifting away.

It had been secretly scaring him.

Greatly.

Tut had never felt more alone.

"Tut?" A gentle voice stopped his thought process.

"Cleo?" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his sarcophagus room. There splayed out across the floor was a picnic style small feast.

"Happy Thanksgiving Tutenstein."

Tut felt his chest tighten and realized in revulsion at himself that he was starting to cry. Boys don't cry! He was at least thankful that his tear ducts had dried up into disuse over his millennium long sleep. Before he could control his actions he had reached up and hugged Cleo.

"Thank you." Moving away from Cleo, Tut sat cross-legged and smiled at her. Cleo sat across from him and grabbed his hand (He had to remind himself to breathe).

"What are you thankful for this year Tut?"

"Erm... You first."

"Okay, I'm thankful that Set has been quiet this year, keeping us from risking our butts every day. Now you." Tut pondered this for a second then blurted out with no thought process reminding him to shut up.

"I'm thankful for you Cleo. If you had not awoken me from my slumber, I would have never learned of these strange yet fascinating holidays." Cleo looked surprised, and Luxor inwardly rolled his eyes at the fact that she blushed. Digging into his tuna the talking cat thought in exasperation,

_'Why won't those two just figure out their feelings for each other and get it over with?'_


	3. Help!

**Inspiration needed!**

**IF I'm gonna continue this, I need an idea on what to do next. I was thinking of a piece for Christmas, But when I was brainstorming I saw how repetitive it would be with the Thanksgiving chapter. So if anybody has any ideas, tell me please! (I guess it's a bit of a request accepting trial then...) Thanks.**

**my-dear-fangirl**


	4. Stowaways are always trouble

Stowaways always lead to trouble.

(Josh Spicer's idea request)

"Oh you REEEAAALLLYYY messed up this time Tutenstein!"

"I royally messed up Cleo, I understand this!"

"Oh you'd better! If you hadn't snuck onto our bus this wouldn't have happened!"

"We will find our way back to your teacher!"

"Then you don't know how crowded Times Square REALLY is!" Cleo grabbed Tut by the wrist and started looking around.

"Okay, we were all going to have lunch at the next Burger Maniacs place..."

"Hey there little cutie! You lose your parents?" Turning around, Cleo sighed in relief. A young buisness woman smiled kindly down at her.

"Our tour group actually, we were supposed to All meet up at the Burger Maniacs Between 2nd and F. Could you please tell how far that is?" The Lady smiled and pointed the direction we were facing.

"The next street crossing. I'll help you get there." Cleo smiled and dragged Tut with them.

000000000000000000000000

"Thank you soo much!" Cleo smiled at the woman who just laughed a little and left.

Looking to her undead friend Cleo noticed that he hadn't spoken a word since she snapped at him. His eyes were trained to the tile floor.

"Tut?" She asked softly squeezing his wrist to indicate she's still there.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You haven't said anything for longer than 3 minutes. It's kinda freaking me out." Tut's gaze had yet to lift from the floor.

"It's really lonely staying at the museum all day with only Luxor as company. I get lonely. I'm always really sorry when I get in the middle of your personal life... But I don't want to be left behind again." He twisted his wrist so his clawed hand could grip Cleo's wrist. Cleo's brown eyes widened. How long has Tut been carrying that baggage?

"Ms. Carter! Where HAVE YOU BEEN!" Cleo flinched at her teachers voice.

"Sorry Teach." She let go of his wrist and went to the teacher. But not before muttering a small, "Stay with the group, We'll pick this up later."

**A/n: **

**Not very good... but I promised I'd try my best with these things! …. Wow I make Tut so emo in these... I guess I just can't write lighthearted stories, All my stories are emo-tastic... Wow. I just noticed even THIS is repetitive with the Thanksgiving chapter...But I can't think of anything better... -_-|||**


	5. Uncertainty or Denial?

Uncertainty or Denial?

(Suggestion from kellemarine)

Cleo replayed the incident over and over in her head.

"_What's with you Cleo? All the weird stuff that happens in our group involves you somehow!"_

"_It's not like that Jake!"_

"_Yes it is! Why won't you tell me?"_

"_Why won't you trust me?"_

…..Why did she feel so apathetic about it all? She and Jake had just broken up basically... and she wasn't sure she really cared.

_'I know I was crazy about him about a year ago, what changed about it?' _She knew for a fact Jake hadn't changed, he never altered his personally since he took up skateboarding. She hadn't changed much either.

_'The only option I got is if I liked someone else...' _Cleo flipped through all the boys she spends time with to see if she had a thing for one of them without knowing.

"Nope, nothing... The only other boy I spend time with is... naw, not Tutenstein..."

"_Cleo is... a friend."_

"_Just get there Tut! You can still save yourself!"_

"_I could... But I can't!"_

"_The Scepter of Was, for the mortal child!"_

"_...Fine..."_

"_I'm thankful for you Cleo,"_

"_I get lonely..."_

"Not at all..."

**A/n:**

**Although (much) shorter, I fell much better with this one than the previous chapter. Please forgive quote inaccuracies, I couldn't find some of the episodes! **


	6. A Second Chance

A Second Chance

Tut looked around the Underworld a sigh ripping past his rotted lips. This is what he deserved. The Scepter of Was had been broken in half, there was no getting back to the Overworld without it.

_'At least Cleo and Luxor got out and back to the Overworld. I am an anomaly anyway. I was never supposed to be brought back. I was one of the last Pharaohs of Egypt. It was supposed to end with me...wasn't it? The fact of it is, It would have been better if I hadn't been revived. These two years I was allowed in the Overworld, I have done nothing but put them both, as well as all of the Overworld in danger.' _ Maybe the Gods would pity him. As Cleo had said before, He was still just a kid. Maybe they'd decide that he should just join the dead, where he belonged from the start.

"No one will really miss me, Cleo will be happy that she can move on with life without me getting in the way. I'll miss you though, I did like you Cleo. Allot. I'll miss you. Goodbye."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(M)(E)(A)(N)(W)(H)(I)(L)(E)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"NO! NO! NO! TUTENSTEIN!" Cleo vainly beat against the wall the most recent, and more than likely, last portal to the Underworld, had closed up on. Her knees gave out under her. Cleo stifled a sob.

_'I can't believe it...Tut was always a Bounce-Back Kid, I never thought it could end like this... Now he's stuck in the Underworld, all alone. It's not right! He's just a kid!'_

"Whatever God's jurisdiction Tut falls under... Please...look after him..." Luxor nuzzled his head against Cleo's leg to get her attention.

"Cleo, we should get home. You're soaking wet, if you caught Hypothermia, you would do nothing but worry the Pharaoh." Cleo stood and solemnly left into the bitter cold of the subways to try and get home.

"I'll miss you Tutenstien...Allot."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(M)(E)(A)(N)(W)(H)(I)(L)(E)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Khepri, Bes, Nephthys, Horus, Ma'at, and Hathor had gathered to discuss this predicament. The Scepter of Was had been broken. Along with it the Egyptian line of Pharaohs would end for good. The responsible thing would be for him to join the dead to spend an eternity there as Nephthys and Khepri reasoned. Yet Bes and Hathor were adamant for this to make an exception. Horus was only here because it was his job to watch over the royal line. Ma'at was deep in thought during this debate.

When the goddess of justice finally spoke up all eyes turned toward her.

"Before this decision may come to a close I must know. Hathor, why are you so set on sparing Tut-ankh-en-set-amun?" Hathor gave her friend a sad look.

"I have never seen such strong devotion within a pair as young as they. Cleopatra Carter and Tut-ankh-en-set-amun share something that clearly goes beyond something they are experienced enough to comprehend, let alone beyond something the planes of life and afterlife would usually bound. As the goddess of Joy and love I cannot merely allow this fate to be strewn upon the two."

"I do see the logic and ideals of Hathor in this debate Ma'at, and can also see how cruel it would be to force this fate upon ones so young." Bes reasoned, almost hiding behind Hathor as he spoke.

"Being the previous Pharaoh or not, Why should we allow an exception to a rule that has been set in stone for millennium after millennium?" Nephthys challenged. Hathor glanced coolly to her before answering.

"You already did when you allowed him to return to the Overworld two years ago." Nephthys stilled and immediately was silenced.

"What if, we erased all of Tut-ankh-en-set-amun's memories of ever being Pharaoh before Giving him the rebirth spell?" Khepri wondered.

"An interesting Idea..." All eyes turned toward Ma'at as she, being the goddess of justice should make the decision

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(N)(E)(X)(T)()(D)(A)(Y)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cleo sighed as she doodled in her workbook. There would be no point in hanging out at the museum anymore, unless Dr. Vanderweel wanted some help with decoding a new set of scrolls... All of the interesting in her life left with Tutenstein. Luxor had been affected too. For two years his whole existence revolved around serving Tut, and trying to help them not get killed by Seth or some other otherworldly spirit. Life will be so boring without him.

"Miss Carter!" Her homeroom teacher slammed his hand down onto the desk. "pay attention!"

"Sorry, Mr. St. Clair." there was a knock on the classroom door. Bringing Mr. St. Clair's attention away from Cleo and toward the nervous young boy entering the classroom.

"Is this Mr. St. Clair's room?" He asked timidly, his amber eyes glancing around the classroom nervously.

"Yes. And, Who are you?" The boy stiffened and pulled a tuft of his black hair behind his ear to join the rest of his hair in a short ponytail..

"Tucker Amun. I just transferred from Cairo." It was true, Tucker had a thick accent and tanned skin from being out in the sun for a long time, Cleo noted. Mr. St. Clair left his position next to Cleo's desk and gestured toward the empty seat next to her.

"Welcome to Theodore Seuss Geisel Junior High then Tucker. You can sit next to Miss Carter." Tucker looked to Cleo and smiled slightly. Cleo sighed and grinned back, although a bit reluctantly. She noticed with a bit of amusement that he blushed a little before sitting down. Looking back to her doodles of what should have been obscure shapes Cleo quietly gasped.

Instead of her doodles, four mini caricatures of Ma'at, Bes, Horus and Hathor were staring at her. Horus was glancing to the side, as if looking at Tucker, rather than her. Ma'at gazed at her impassively, Bes was grinning somewhat, and Hathor was winking in a secretive way, a sly grin upon the goddesses lips.

"_Take care of him., he is no longer in my jurisdiction."_

"_Try not to make him remember."_

"_It's time for you two children."_

"_I have faith in you, Cleopatra."_

Cleo's eyes darted to Tucker, whom was concentrating on catching up with the class. Noticing her stare Tucker glanced back at her. His amber eyes locking with her brown for a moment. A slight smirk dawned his lips.

"See something you like Miss Carter?" His eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter.

And Cleo recognized him.

"Tutenstein...?" Tucker raised a brow and focused back onto his workbook.

"A friend back home used to call me that. Miss Carter? Do you know any good places for someone who enjoys ancient history to 'hang on' at?"

A big grin lit up her features, that improper usage of slang proved it.

"Yeah, My Mother works at a small Museum near here. It has a great Egyptology exhibit. As well as a bunch of other great Natural history exhibits."

"Wait, Are you speaking of the Museum with Tut-ankh-en-set-amun's sarcophagus?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. We could hang out there after school if you want."

"That would be lovely."

She turned to her workbook again and winked back at Hathor.

"I won't let you guys down. Don't worry."

_End_

**A/n: **

**I'm probably gonna end it here. I had some fun breaking writers block to finish this... Dear Selene, Kill me...**


End file.
